Mahō no akuma
by Tanuki no suna
Summary: Naruto llega a fairy tail para controlar una magia extraña, que aventuras vivirá en este extrovertido gremio, un naruto tranquilo, inteligente. M por si acaso, perdón por este asco de resumen soy nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mahō no akuma**

 **CAP 1: El demonio de fuego.**

En el reino de Fiore, mas específicamente en la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba llegando a la entrada de la ciudad un sujeto de aspecto extraño. Era un adolecente, media 1,80. Tenia el pelo erizado de un color amarillo brillante con las puntas de un rojo carmesí, su cara mostraba facciones definidas, llevaba un ojo tapado con un parche medicinal(como el de akito de air gear) su único ojo visible era de un color gris violacio, posee tres marcas en cada mejilla. Viste una polera de color negro, lleva puesto unos guantes con los kanji demonio(悪魔) en el guante derecho y el izquierdo posee una placa de metal en el dorso del guante izquierdo con el kanji fuego(火), en su mano lleva una katana con el mango teniendo unos hilos de color rojo y violeta intercalados de forma cruzada, su saya se ve extremadamente afilada con los mismos hilos que el mango, posiblemente es capaz de cortas sin desenvainar, tiene puesto un pantalón a tres cuartos con vendas en los tobillos y unas sandalias shinobi.

Este joven se dirige al gremio Fairy tail el cual es famoso por el poder de sus magos y la destruccion que causan en cada mision. Al llegar el joven abre las puertas y una gotita estilo anime cae por su sien al ver que el gremio por dentro parece un bar en el cual esta en medio de una batalla campal en el cual se destacan unos cuantos, un chico de pelo rosa que estaba peleando contra uno de pelo color azul oscuro, un hombre musculoso de cabello blanco, una joven castaña que estaba tomando cerveza ¿¡Directamente del barril!?, un joven que estaba con dos mujeres y pose el cabello de color naranjo.

Una chica de mas o menos su estatura con el pelo largo y amarrado en la parte de arriba de color blanco, su rostro era hermoso por decir poco con unos ojos de color azul que transmitian confianza y calma, viste un vestido de color rosa con varios adornos. -Ara ara-dijo la peliblanca-veo que tenemos a alguien perdido por aqui, dime, ¿Que necesitas?-le pregunta a nuestro protagonista. -Oyaho-saluda el peli mixto- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, estoy aqui para poder unirme al gremio- se presenta y aclara cortesmente. -Ya veo, sigueme te guiare con el maestro- le indica que le siga.

Despues de esquivar ataques, utensilios, mesas, sillas, etc. Llegaron junto a un anciano vestido con un atuendo naranja que tenia un baston con una carita sonriente. -Maestro-llama la peliblanca al maestro el cual se acerco- tenemos un nuevo miembro- informa al maestro.

-Asi que te quieres unir al gremio- afirma- entonces sera mejor que me presente, me llamo Makarov Dreyar pero me puedes decir maestro- le dice con una sonrisa paternal. -Gracias maestro-agradece el joven.

-Ahora te voy a poner la marca del gremio- le dice Mirajane- ¿Donde la quieres y de que color?- le pregunta al oji violeta.

-La quiero en el pecho de color carmesí- responde a la pregunta el peli mixto.

Mirajane procede a poner la marca en el lugar indicado aunque se sonroja un poco al ver su torso definido.

-Ahora-dice el maestro- MOCOSOS-grita hacia todo el gremio- tenemos un nuevo integrante- informa y el gremio estalla en gritos de alegria- por favor dinos tu nombre y tu magia- le pide al oji violeta. -Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y mi magia es magia demoníaca de fuego- dice tranquilamente ignorando la cara de incredulidad de todos en el gremio.

Silencio total en el gremio hasta que...

-¡QUE COSA!- grita todo el gremio, grito que seguramente se escucharia hasta Crocus.

-¿Ha que te refieres con "magia demoníaca de fuego"?- pregunta el maestro de el gremio despertando asi a todos de su shock y todos escuchaban atentamente la respuesta del nuevo miembro.

-Pues es como su nombre indica-dice con esa tranquilidad que no se le quita- puedo producir fuego del inframundo o mejor dicho las llamas del purgatorio- especifica un poco mas y para marcar su punto levanta la mano desocupada de la katana y esta se envuelve en fuego de un color purpura con negro y el cual hizo que a todos le recorriera un escalofrio al sentir la maldad proveniente de esa llama.

-Hey- llama el chico de pelo rosa- ¿Eres algun tipo de Slayer?- pregunta causando otro shock masivo al ser el quien halla llegado a esa concluson.

-No-responde inmediatamente- los que poseen magia slayer pueden consumir su elemento, yo no puedo consumir estas llamas, por lo que tengo entendido tu eres Natsu Dragnel "Salamander", ¿Quieres tratar de comer estas llamas?- responde y pregunta el poseedor de esa extraña magia al dragón slayer. -Por supuesto- responde entusiasmado el peli rosa, acto seguido Naruto lanza una pequeña esfera de fuego a Natsu el cual al tocarla-AAAH- grita para incredulidad de todos, Naruto inmediatamente apaga su llama y todos ven con asombro marcas de quemaduras en la mano del slayer.

-Ya veo- dice el maestro llamando la atencion de todos- una vez lei que ni el dragon del infierno podia consumir las llamas del purgatorio por su poder y maldad, pero pense que era solo un mito-termina mirando fijamente al oji violeta- pero bueno, al parecer no es un mito- termina suspirando.

-Naruto- llama una hermosa joven de largo pelo rojo que viste una armadura Hearth Cruz- ¿Para que sirve esa katana?- pregunta genuinamente interesada.

-Mmm-piensa el alulido- pues sirve para lanzar ataques a larga distancia con mis llamas, cortar como una espada normal con la saya y cortar a travez de todo sin ella-responde.

La peliroja abre sus ojos como platos- ¿Como se llama?- pregunta aun mas interesada. -Se llama kagutsuchi, pero para poder sacarla de su saya ahi dos condiciones, la primera es que yo la este portando y la segunda es decir "Bīmu yakedo no sakusei, kagutsuchi" (Haz arder la creación,kagutsuchi)- termina de decir.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

 **loko89772: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste.**

 **Jonathan486: gracias, se me ocurrió hacer algo diferente a lo que normalmente ponen y de esa forma se me llego esta idea, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo.**

CAP 2: Fuego vs fuego.

Renuncia de derechos: Los elementos de Naruto y Fairy tail pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Personaje hablando: - Hola-

Personaje pensando: -"Hola"-

Dragón/demonio hablando: - Hola -

Dragón/demonio pensando: -"Hola"-

El gremio quedo en un shock total cuando se enteraron del nombre de la arma que porta Naruto y sus condiciones para desenvainarla. Pero lo que los inquieto a todos fue la oración.

Naruto los veía a todos y no podía comprender porque se sorprendían tanto por esa información, ignorando el estado de shock del gremio se dirigió al tablón de misiones y lo reviso tranquilamente.

-Mmm- consideraba nuestro protagonista- derrotar unos bandidos, encontrar un tesoro, ayudar a un pueblo- leía las peticiones nuestro joven mago- maestro iré a esta misión si me permite- le enseño el panfleto al maestro en el cual se veía que un pueblo era atacado por un mago oscuro, se especificaba que requerían un mago de fuego, agua o hielo.

-¿Estas seguro naruto, no crees que deberías ir con otra persona?- pregunta preocupado el maestro por su nuevo "hijo".

-Maestro-llama la pelirroja al pequeño hombre- yo lo puedo acompañar en su misión, es mi deber como maga de Fairy tail- dice la maga con armadura.

El maestro considerando la propuesta de una de sus mejores magas da su respuesta- Esta bien Erza, puedes acompañar a Naruto pero no interfieras a menos que sea necesario o que Naruto lo pida- indica el maestro.

Erza quedo sorprendida por las instrucciones que le dio el maestro pero no se opuso a ellas.

-Saldremos en media hora señorita Erza- la saca de sus pensamientos el rubio al informarle la hora de salida y por la forma tan respetuosa de hablarle.

El rubio sale del gremio pero alguien no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-¡Naruto pelea conmigooo!- grita el pelirosa dirigiéndose al rubio con su puño en llamas pero antes de impactar el rubio se dio la vuelta y...

-Kasai tsume(Garra de fuego)- dice el rubio levantando la mano y al frente de esta aparece una garra de fuego purpura con la cual atrapa a Natsu y lo lanza hacia una muralla- no tengo tiempo para esto- dice tranquilamente para luego salir por la puerta.

Time skip 30 minutos mas tarde.

En la entrada de magnolia se ve saliendo de la ciudad a dos jóvenes, uno con el pelo rubio y una joven pelirroja, estos son Naruto y Erza del gremio Fairy tail, estos dos se dirigen al pueblo a hacer el primer encargo de el rubio.

-Así que Naruto- empieza una conversación la pelirroja- ¿De donde vienes?- le pregunta a nuestro rubio.

-Pues yo vengo de un pueblo de muy al norte de Fiore- responde tranquilamente el rubio.

Después de esa pregunta se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio, al menos para Erza ya que Naruto iba cómodo.

Time skip 1 hora mas tarde.

La pareja de magos iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que repentinamente Naruto se detuvo.

-¿Por que te detienes?- le pregunta Erza pero el rubio no contesto en cambio corrió hacia un árbol y sin aviso lo corto con su katana, al cortarlo se ve salir a un hombre.

Este hombre debía medir lo mismo que el rubio, su pelo le llega hasta la cintura y es de un color negro, su cara mostraba que era bastante maduro y sus ojos de color rojos desbordaban lujuria y su boca mostraba una sonrisa retorcida, viste una camisa blanca llevando encima una capa, su pantalón es azul y para completar tenia unos zapatos negros.

-Vaya vaya, me pudiste sentir a pesar de que estaba escondiendo mi presencia- dice con una voz grave y desquiciada- pero eso no importa porque igual te matare y me divertiré mucho con esa linda puta que esta detrás tuyo- revela sus intenciones.

-"Que tipo mas asqueroso"-piensa Titania- ¡Si crees que te dejare hacer eso estas muy equivocado!- grita la pelirroja, pero antes de poder moverse Naruto la detiene.

-Señorita Erza déjeme hacerme caso de esta escoria- pide con una voz fría nuestro rubio.

Erza se sorprendió por su tono de voz-Esta bien- accede la reina de las hadas.

Naruto se iba a mover pero el oji rojo empezó a reírse de el- Jajajaja- se carcajeaba el hombre- pequeño tu no me podrás ganar pero si quieres morir rápido te concederé ese deseo, deja que Samael te mate jajajaja- dijo el ahora identificado Samael.

Acto seguido Naruto estrecho la mirada y salto hacia Samael, este chasqueo los dedos, un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo y de este se alzo una gran muralla de fuertes llamas se alzo frente a ellos- Great wall of flames- dijo Samael, al instante otro circulo mágico apareció- ball of fire- y una gigante bola de fuego se disparo hacia Naruto el cual envolvió su katana en su particular magia y corto a través de la técnica de Samael.

-Kattā rengoku(cortador del purgatorio)- exclama el rubio mientras un circulo mágico atravesó toda su arma y el filo de esta se envuelve de una gran cantidad de fuego purpura con negro y balancea su espada lanzando un corte de fuego hacia Samael quien con dificultad esquivo la ráfaga de fuego pero Naruto no detuvo su ataque con eso- Murasakiiro no tosshin(estocadas purpuras)- en la punta de la katana se concentraron las llamas del purgatorio y el rubio lanzo varias estocadas hacia el pelinegro el cual solo pudo esquivar algunas pero le llegaron una en el brazo derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda y la ultima en el torso.

-GHAAA- grito Samael al recibir las bellas llamas del infierno, al verse sus heridas se sorprendió por que las quemaduras se esparcieron con un radio de cinco centímetros en todos los lugares en el cual le impactaron las llamas- ¡Pagaras por eso!- grito enfurecido el pelinegro- ¡Green devastation!- grito enfurecido Samael, un circulo mágico gigante de color verde con detalles en rojo apareció frente a Samael, de el circulo mágico salio una llamarada de color verde cuyo calor era abrasador, el ataque llego directamente hacia Naruto.

-AAAAH- grito de dolor el rubio o eso supusieron Erza quien estaba preocupada y el pelinegro el cual estaba excitado por los gritos de dolor o eso era hasta que el fuego verde se disperso y se vio a Naruto pero con algunos cambios significativos, su pelo antes mixto se tiño completamente de sangre, sus marcas en la cara se alargaron al igual que sus caninos, las uñas de sus manos se afilaron como garras, el parche que tapaba su ojo se quemo revelando un ojo rojo sangre con una pupila alargada como la de un zorro el cual demostraba sadismo y maldad a niveles inhumanos, el aura de Naruto cambio a una demoníaca y oscura- **jajaja-** rió malvadamente el pelirrojo- **hace mucho que no podía estar afuera,** ahora- su mirada se dirigió hacia Samael el cual se estremeció por esa mirada- **¡** **Maō o tsutsui!** (mordisco del rey demonio)- grita y debajo de Samael aparece un circulo morado con la cara de un zorro que posee una corona arriba del cual salen unas llamas infernales con un rojo tan intenso como la sangre el cual tomo forma de colmillos los cuales agarraron a Samael y lo dejaron malherido- **eso pasa por herir a mi cachorro** \- dice y del bolsillo saca un parche igual al que tenia antes y con este se tapa su ojo demoníaco y al hacerlo el cuerpo de Naruto vuelve a la normalidad y este cae desmallado.

Erza sorprendida por los acontecimientos toma el cuerpo de Naruto y avanza lejos del lugar de la batalla olvidándose de Samael y al estar lejos monta un campamento para poder descansar.

-"Que habra sido esa transformación de antes y esa presencia demoníaca"- tembló bastante al recordar esa sensación de maldad y oscuridad.

 **FIN**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica por favor díganla por reviews para poder mejorar esta historia. Hasta la próxima. :3


	3. Capitulo 3

Jonathan486: Correcto, es kurama. Respondiendo a tus dudas, todas las técnicas se basan en magia y también incluiré más elementos de Naruto.

Trollmemex: Gracias por tus comentarios, la historia no decido todavía si será harem o de una sola pareja.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y también inicio una votación de si quieren si la historia será harem o normal. La votación estará activa hasta 20/07 y la revisare en los reviews.

 **Capítulo 3: La llegada al pueblo y enfrentamiento. Parte 1**

Humano hablando: -Hola-

Humano pensando: - "Hola"-

 **Dragón/demonio hablando: -Hola-**

 **Dragón/demonio pensando: - "Hola"-**

En la carpa donde se encontraba durmiendo Naruto este se removió incomodo entre las sabanas.

Sueño de Naruto.

En un pueblo con una gran muralla protegiéndolo la cual era rodeada por un extenso bosque, en el pueblo el edificio que más resalta era una torre con forma cilíndrica la cual en el techo mostraba los kanjis de Konohagakure no sato (木ノ葉隠れの里), en las calles podemos ver a un pequeño niño de al menos unos 5 años, mide 1.30m, su cabello puntiagudo es de color rubio, sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico mostraban tristeza y seriedad, la gente del pueblo miraba de mala forma al pequeño cuando este pasaba, abruptamente la escena cambia mostrando al pequeño con un aspecto demoniaco con 8 colas detrás suyo las cuales se movían de forma errática asesinando a la gente que se acercaba al pequeño.

La escena vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez se transformó en un paisaje el cual era una pradera con una pequeña casa y un pequeño bosque, de pronto todo el suelo tembló y un gigante zorro de pelaje naranja y ojos rojos miraban de forma triste a Naruto el cual estaba al frente suyo.

 **-Naruto, debes dejar de atormentarte por eso, no fue tu culpa-** le dice de forma triste el zorro al adolecente el cual solo agacha la cabeza con unos flequillos tapando sus ojos.

-Pero fue mi culpa, si no hubiera perdido el control no hubieran muertos, yo los asesine- menciona arrepentido el peli-bicolor.

Su amigo zorruno lo quedo mirando con lastima y compasión, como acto de ayuda con una de sus colas le toco la cabeza para despertarlo. Nuestro rubio amigo empieza a despertar y cuando lo hace abre su ojo el cual demuestra mucha tristeza, pero la camufla rápidamente con su común calma.

-Iré a buscar el desayuno- y con esa frase sale de su carpa y se adentra en el bosque.

Time Skip: 30 minutos.

Erza despertó y de forma somnolienta salió de su carpa guiándose por un delicioso aroma y vio a Naruto sentado mientras cocina un gran trozo de carne, el chico gira de su posición y mira a la chica de armadura.

-Buenos días señorita Erza, ¿Cómo ha dormido? – pregunta tranquilamente ignorando la mirada de la pelirroja la cual se acordó de todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

\- ¡Como que como he dormido! - le grita la pelirroja al peli-bicolor- ¡Tu deberías de estar herido, es imposible que te hayas recuperado de un ataque de tal magnitud en solo una noche! - le dice de forma histérica.

La pelirroja seguía gritándole a nuestro protagonista el cual estaba en forma chibi con la cabeza agachada. Después de que Erza se tranquilizara los dos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente sin contar las miradas que la pelirroja le mandaba a nuestro peli-bicolor el cual las ignoraba hasta que le empezaron a molestar.

-Hay una razón por la cual me estés mirando de esa manera, me está empezando a irritar- le dice Naruto a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo un poco, pero logra calmarse.

-Lo lamento, pero la verdad es que estoy curiosa por cómo estas en buena forma después de recibir esa llamarada de forma directa- explica Erza.

Naruto se queda pensando en una respuesta porque no puede llegar y decir que tiene un demonio sellado en su interior el cual es su amigo y lo cura de todo daño recibido.

-La verdad es que antes de que el ataque impactara active un hechizo de defensa- miente el peli-bicolor, Erza no queda satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero decide no indagar más porque podría irritar a un nuevo compañero.

Al terminar su desayuno la pareja de magos ordena el lugar y las carpas que usaron para luego avanzar hacia la dirección del pueblo.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En otro lugar podemos apreciar un castillo con algunas partes destruidas y con las piezas metálicas oxidadas, dentro del castillo se aprecia que las telas y decoraciones se encontraban en mal estado lo cual daba un ambiente triste y terrorífico. En una sala podemos ver un trono en el cual se ve sentada una persona de al menos 2 metros de altura, sus facciones no se pueden observar al estar tapado por sombras. La puerta de la sala se abre para mostrar a un herido Samael el cual camina con dificultad.

-Maestro, le tengo malas noticias- dice de forma entrecortada al imponente sujeto- el pueblo al cual estamos controlando han logrado hacer un pedido de ayuda a un gremio- termina de informar el azabache.

El sujeto abre sus ojos mostrando unos ojos cafés que demostraban maldad.

-No importa- dice de forma calmada- nosotros los destruiremos, pero más importante, ¿Cómo te dignas a venir a verme después de haber perdido de forma humillante?, nuestro gremio no necesita magos débiles- al terminar de hablar levanta su mano y un círculo mágico de color gris aparece.

Samael se encontraba aterrorizado- ¡No, por favor no!, no volveré a fallar, ¡NOOO! - fue el último grito de Samael antes de que una estaca de un color oscuro le empalara en el corazón.

-No permitiré que nadie más falle, si es necesario yo me hare cargo de los magos de pacotilla- termina su monologo el despiadado mago.

 **Con Naruto y Erza.**

Los magos caminaban tranquilamente en un cómodo silencio cuando Erza logra divisar unos techos.

-Mira Naruto, ya estamos cerca del pueblo- le habla a su compañero el cual parecía ido, Erza al ver que lo ignoraba lo iba a hacer reaccionar como solo ella sabe, golpeando, cuando el puño estaba a punto de impactar Naruto lo esquiva y por reflejo ataco con su arma, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuello de la pelirroja.

-Perdón señorita Erza, fue un acto de reflejo- se disculpa de forma sincera hacia su compañera la cual seguía en shock después de ver que pudo haber muerto por intentar de despertar a su compañero con la típica forma en ella.

Después de ese mal momento siguieron avanzando en un incómodo ambiente, cuando llegaron al pueblo se dieron cuenta que este se veía derruido y la gente los observaba de forma desconfiada, se dirigieron a la casa del alcalde para que les diera los detalles de la misión.

Cuando llegan vieron que al igual que las demás casas la del alcalde estaba en mal estado, Erza toca la puerta para que después de unos momentos les abriera un anciano el cual al verlos y al ver la marca de un gremio en la armadura de la pelirroja los invito a pasar, ya en la sala de estar el alcalde inicio la conversación.

\- ¿Les gustaría una taza de té? – pregunta de forma amable a los magos los cuales aceptaron, cuando volvió con el té siguió con la conversación- supongo que ustedes han aceptado la petición de ayuda para nuestro pueblo- quiso aclarar.

La pelirroja viendo que el peli-bicolor no iba a responder hablo- así es, también nos gustaría que nos dé más detalles acerca de la situación- pidió la pelirroja.

-Claro- accedió el alcalde- fue hace más o menos un mes, un gremio oscuro llamado "skotádi", ellos llegaron y empezaron a destruir las casas, campos, negocios, todo, no sabiendo que hacer tuvimos que someternos para evitar que hubieran muertes, pensamos que no podría empeorar pero un día también empezaron a llevarse a las mujeres para violarlas, prostituirlas y venderlas, nos opusimos pero mataron a algunos para intimidarnos y al comprender que no podríamos hacer nada- contaba la historia con dolor e impotencia mientras apretaba la tasa- decidí hacer una petición a algunos gremios esperando que nos pudieran ayudar, estoy muy agradecido porque hayan aceptado la petición-dice el alcalde de forma humilde.

Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por la precaria situación del pueblo, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron entre sí, el alcalde les dio una habitación individual a los magos, pasaron las horas y todos se encontraban dormidos.

De pronto se escuchó una gran explosión en el pueblo, la cual fue seguida de más explosiones y los gritos de los aldeanos, en la casa del alcalde los magos de Fairy tail se levantaron rápidamente, salieron para observar la situación, el pueblo se encontraba en llamas y había dos figuras, una lanzaba hechizos que causaban las explosiones en el pueblo mientras la otra estaba tranquilamente esperando a que su compañero terminara.

-Rápido, tenemos que evacuar a los aldeanos, alcalde encárguese de la evacuación- ordeno la pelirroja, el alcalde asintió y rápidamente fue a acudir a su pueblo- Naruto yo me encargare del mago de las explosiones tu encárgate del otro- el aludido asintió y los dos se acercaron rápidamente a los sujetos, el portador de Kagutsuchi tacleo fuertemente al sujeto relajado mientras la adolecente de armadura trato de cortar horizontalmente al que creaba explosiones.

Naruto se alejó con el sujeto adentrándose un poco en el bosque hasta que el mago lo golpeó fuertemente para que lo soltara,

-Veo que tenemos compañía- dijo con voz tranquila y el peli-bicolor pudo ver como era su enemigo, un sujeto alto, con cabellera de un color castaño claro, su rostro se veía bastante andrógino con unos ojos de color café oscuro, su vestimenta consistía de una polera de color blanco, con el símbolo de un lagarto enroscado en una vara en color rojo, unos pantalones formales de color negro con delgadas líneas en forma vertical de color blanco, para completar unos zapatos formales.

-Espero que tengas algo de clase- volvió a hablar el sujeto con voz calmada- o sino no será divertido- al terminar de hablar su mirada que era tranquila se volvió afilada y con una velocidad sorprendente corrió hasta estar cerca de Naruto, alzo su pierna la cual se tornó de un color metálico y pateo a nuestro peli-bicolor favorito, el mago demoniaco se vio sorprendido por la habilidad de su oponente este al ver a su adversario sorprendido dio una risita y hablo- mi magia me permite convertir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en acero con el cual puedo traspasar todo, además si tengo una parte convertida en acero le puedo cambiar su forma- para dar echo a su comentario sus brazos se tornaron del color metálico hasta un poco más arriba del codo y sus dedos tomaron forma de garras totalmente afiladas- veamos como resistes esto mago de pacotilla, por cierto me llamo Sora- dice con sadismo antes de lanzarse hacia el adolecente el cual se quedó quieto esperando a que su oponente estuviera suficientemente cerca de él.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Naruto exclamo- ¡Murasakiiro no torunedo! (tornado purpura) -al decir eso extendió su mano y el círculo mágico apareció de cual salieron las llamas purpuras con tintes negros y fue tomando la forma de un tornado errático el cual estaba muy cerca de impactar contra su objetivo, mas este solo sonrió y en un despliegue de velocidad se puso detrás de Naruto el cual sorprendido por el despliegue de velocidad por parte de su oponente no pudo evitar el zarpazo el cual impacto en su espalda y lo mando a volar unos metros.

-Jajajaja -se reía Sora de su enemigo- patético, en serio pensaste que sería tan fácil, no me subestimes- dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el peli-bicolor el cual nada podía hacer contra la velocidad de Sora, después de una gran cantidad de golpes el cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba con varios cortes causados por las garras de Sora el cual veía con desdén el estado de su oponente- pensé que me podrías dar algo de pelea pero no fue así solo muere- levanto su mano derecha mientras un círculo mágico de color negro traspasaba su mano y pronunciaba- Tanken(Espada definitiva)- su mano se alargó y tomo la forma de una espada occidental, alzo la espada y la dejo caer con fuerza hacia el peli-bicolor pero en el último momento sintió una ráfaga de viento que lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento para rápidamente abrirlos y notar que Naruto estaba a unos metros de distancia y lo miraba de forma calmada.

-Me das risa- dice con cierta burla- de verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil derrotarme, te has equivocado amigo- le dijo y en un momento el mago de Fairy tail estaba al frente suyo y con la empuñadura de su arma le golpeo el pecho con fuerza, Sora se sorprendió por la fuerza del golpe.

\- "¿Cómo es tan fuerte?, no era así de fuerte hace un momento" - a pesar de su sorpresa rápidamente contraataco al mago legal balanceando su espada contra el obligando a Naruto bloquearle con su katana, entre los dos empezó una lucha de armas, lanzaban embates y bloqueaban a su adversario durante un largo rato, pero ninguno avanzaba contra el otro.

\- "¿Cómo es posible que su katana este aguantando contra Tanken?, ni siquiera la ha desenfundado, ¡No es posible!" -pensaba sorprendido y furioso el mago oscuro, en un momento en que los dos se encontraban haciendo fuerzas golpeo a Naruto con su otra mano e hizo distancia entre ellos- es fantástico que aguantes contra Tanken con solo tu arma enfundada, pero veamos cómo te aguantaras contra esto ¡kemono no ken! (Espadas gemelas de las bestias)- al exclamar sus brazos derecho e izquierdo se transformaron en espadas occidentales con el filo de color negro en la derecha y plateada en la izquierda, en cada hoja de las armas había un dibujo gravado, un tigre en la derecha y un dragón en la izquierda, con su nueva técnica Sora se lanzó contra Naruto en una nueva lucha de armas con la diferencia de que esta vez había más fuerza y agilidad en los movimientos de Sora sin contar que al ser dos espadas le era difícil el poder bloquear ambas armas, con el transcurso de la batalla cortes fueron apareciendo en el cuerpo de Naruto pero ninguno era letal o grave, el mago oscuro con un embate de las dos espadas al mismo tiempo lanzo a Naruto unos metros.

-Que ha pasado con tu arrogancia de antes, veo que en realidad no puedes contra mí- hablaba el mago de dos espadas con un tono altanero, de forma arrogante observo como el mago demoníaco se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Solo me vi sorprendido por tus espadas, admito que eres fuerte pero todavía te falta para poder vencerme, ahora por respeto te mostrare mi katana desenfundada- hablo el peli-bicolor con calma mientras levantaba su arma de forma horizontal y con la mano izquierda tomo la funda y pronuncio las siguientes palabras con una calma aterradora- bimu yakedo no sakusei, kagutsuchi- al terminar la frase desenvaino de forma lenta la katana, mientras la desenvainaba el calor aumentaba y líneas de fuego purpura salían de forma furiosa de la vaina hasta que finalmente saco todo el filo de la funda con un destello de luz, cuando ceso Sora pudo admirar el filo de la katana que era de un color plateado brillante con un diseño de llamas moradas en el arma, el arma resplandecía de forma divina de forma irónica considerando que su portador maneja magia demoníaca- ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que probaste sangre amiga mía- le hablo Naruto a su arma, Sora veía tontamente el arma pero su instinto le advertía que era peligrosa así que recuperándose se lanzó contra el portador de kagutsuchi mientras este se fue poniendo en posición con un pie más atrás que el otro, los brazos sobre su cabeza y la punta de su arma apuntando hacia el frente, esperando pacientemente a su oponente, cuando Sora estaba a punto de llegar Naruto balanceo su katana hacia debajo de forma rápida mientras el diseño de llamas de la misma brillaba.

\- ¡AAAAAH! -

\- ¡AAAAAH! -

Ambos gritaron con fuerza cuando impactaron, el peli-bicolor se encontraba con su arma tocando el suelo, mientras el mago oscuro tenía sus espadas extendidas hacia los lados, durante un momento no sucedió nada hasta que dos cortes se hicieron presente en el abdomen de Naruto y cayó al piso.

-Perdí- dijo Sora antes de que en su espalda se presentara un corte el cual abarcaba toda esta y mucha sangre chorreara de la herida.

Naruto se fue levantando mientras una energía de color rojo lo rodeaba y curaba todas sus heridas, enfundando su arma se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su oponente vencido y lo observaba- has sido un buen oponente, tienes mi respeto- con calma tomo a Sora y lo cargo hacia el pueblo, donde vio a Erza con unas quemaduras y su armadura algo destrozada, sin contar el pozo de destrucción sobre el cual estaba de pie con su enemigo amarrado y tirado al frente suyo.

-Señorita Erza, ¿Cómo se encuentra? -pregunta el mago demoníaco a la pelirroja.

-Me encuentro bien, no fue tan difícil- dijo con confianza.

\- ¿Cómo logro vencerla? -pregunta de forma curiosa el peli-mixto a la joven la cual se pone a recordar su reciente batalla.

Flash Back: POV Erza.

Después de que Naruto cargara contra el tipo sentado arremetí contra mi enemigo, blandí mi espada con la intención de cortarle el tórax, ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones ya que dejo de bombardear el pueblo, apunto directo contra mí y en su palma se formó un pequeño círculo mágico.

-Sabumashinganponpu (Metralleta de bombas)- dice y con eso veo como del círculo mágico, salen disparadas a gran velocidad pequeñas esferas, sin querer saber que podrían ocasionarme si me impactaban fui esquivándolas, viendo con los ojos abiertos como las pequeñas esferas cuando chocaban con algo causaban una gran explosión.

Decidiendo que no podía permitir que destruyera mas el pueblo con sus ataques fui directo a ella, cambiando a mi armadura de la emperatriz de fuego para tratar de disminuir el impacto de sus ataques por si me alcanzaban, con cada salto que daba sobre las casas fui maniobrando y esquivando sus ataques, cuando estaba a un metro de ella balanceo mi espada ocasionando una corriente de fuego el cual se dirige hacia mi enemiga con toda la intención de dejarla fuera de combate.

Normal POV.

La maga bombardera salta esquivando las llamas y aterriza en el techo de la alcaldía, Erza la cual se acercó rápidamente la observo y se fijó que su oponente es una hermosa dama la cual mide 1,68 m, de finas facciones, su piel pálida remarcada por su cabello purpura y sus ojos azul oscuros podrían hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica blanca y unas sandalias, la mujer observaba a la pelirroja con una mirada arrogante en su rostro.

-La bella Titania, te imaginaba más fuerte, pero me veo decepcionada- suspiro con lastima- creo que mejor te borrare del mapa junto con el pueblo- levantando su mano creo un gran circulo mágico,

Nuestra maga de armadura sintiendo como la magia de la peli purpura aumentaba y observando sorprendida la creación de una gigante esfera explosiva decidió cambiar a su armadura de adamantino, la maga oscura lanzo su hechizo mortal.

-Ōkina bakudan (Gran bomba)- la esfera explosiva se movía rápido de forma sorprendente pero la pelirroja se situó al frente del hechizo y juntando sus brazos formando el escudo de su armadura se propuso a aguantar todo el hechizo.

\- "No dejare que destruya mas el pueblo"- pensó determinada mientras recibía el ataque, cuando la bomba entro en contacto con su escudo ocurrió una gran explosión, la maga oscura confiada se fue acercando al pozo el cual creo con su técnica, pero no podía ver nada por la cantidad de polvo en el lugar.

\- La gran Titania derrotada de esta forma que decepción- posando una mano en su mejilla suspiraba de forma dramática, dándose la vuelta con intención de irse escuchó un ruido la cual la hizo girarse- bah, no es nada- ignorando el ruido partió nuevamente… o eso quiso.

-AAAAH- escucho la peli purpura, rápidamente giro su cabeza solo para ver a la maga de armadura con esta destruida y al frente suyo con espada en mano, no alcanzando a reaccionar Erza le provoca un corte y la maga explosiva cae derrotada- me juzgaste mucho pero para mí es una decepción el vencerte con un solo golpe, espero esto te enseñe a nunca subestimar a Fairy tail- con una soga la cual nadie sabe de dónde saco Erza amarra a su oponente derrotado justo cuando escucha como la llaman y levantando la vista observa a su compañero.

Fin flashback.

-No es algo de urgencia ahora mismo- le responde la clase S- ahora mismo debemos buscar al alcalde del pueblo- ordeno a su compañero el cual asintió y empezaron la búsqueda del alcalde el destruido pueblo.

Después de bastante rato lo encontraron ayudando a su gente y dirigiéndolos a una zona de seguridad, los magos se acercaron y cuando estuvieron bastante cerca le llamaron.

-Alcalde -llama el peli mixto, el alcalde se da vuelta y se dirige rápidamente hacia ellos- veo que lo está manejando bien aquí- menciona mientras ve a la gente organizándose.

\- Ya nos ha pasado antes, pero eso no importa, ¿que paso? - dice desesperado él alcalde.

\- Al parecer el gremio oscuro organizo un ataque al pueblo, ahora nos quedaremos a ayudar a la construcción y a organizar su seguridad, pero mañana iremos a destruir ese gremio- termino de explicar Naruto a sus sorprendidos oyentes.


End file.
